


Eternal Blue Rose, Forever In Bloom

by Chutaku



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Could be platonic, F/F, Future World Fes, Introspection (sort of), Minor Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Reminiscing, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), character appreciation, future to memories of days long past, i didn't know how to describe my love so I wrote it all down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chutaku/pseuds/Chutaku
Summary: They were almost like dark seraphs of legends in some fans' eyes, but a rose does not bloom overnight.From a song unfinished to tearful words exchanged under the autumn rain. Summers spent in shimmering waters to a replay of Rinko's earlier days- a prelude to her past before joining Roselia. From humble beginnings to a never-ending dream, the blue rose shall never wilt.
Kudos: 8





	1. Blue Rose: Overture

The roar of tens of thousands of spectators filled the stadium, accompanied by multicolored penlights that waved back and forth in time with the shouts and cheers, lighting up the dark space like fireflies. In the middle of it all was a raised stage looking down upon the upward ring of seats. Each row’s seats were filled with fans, some crying, others jumping up and down, and still others shouting and cheering despite a likely sore throat and cracked voice- after all, this was the ending of the concert. Five performers, almost like dark seraphs of legend in some fans’ eyes stood amidst it all on the center stage. Though they were sweating and worn out, their eyes sparkled; because of tears, or because of the flashing lights reflecting off their pupils, or maybe both. Or because this was the stage that they had worked so hard to stand on, the stage that was at the end of the steep, upward path full of sweat and tears that they had walked on, despite the challenges, for years now. Their eyes shone like stars, reflecting their passion and indescribable joy, burning this magical, fleeting scene into their memories- a moment they would never forget.

“W-we really did it, Rin-Rin! We actually, we’re actually here! Standing on  _ this _ stage! And all these people are cheering for us!  _ Us! _ ” The purple-haired drummer whispered breathlessly, still staring out at the audience, as if she couldn’t quite believe that this was reality.

Rinko, the pianist, couldn’t quite respond to her friend yet. Shimmering tears were slowly escaping her eyes and slipping past the wide smile on her face, landing silently on her keyboard. 

“Gah, don’t cry Rin-Rin! You were super omega cool today!” Ako said, with more energy than a person who just performed fifteen songs with only small breaks in between should have. “I don’t think you even made one mistake at all the entire concert,” she added with an uplifting smile of her own.

“I-it’s not that, Ako-chan, I-I’m just so happy… look at the crowd… I never would have guessed, that one day in my life, I would stand onstage… watching so much adoring fans cheer for us… especially with three new friends…and being in a band of my own... it’s just so magical… I almost can’t believe it’s real,” Rinko murmured quietly, lip trembling as she gazed out onto the stadium.

Ako nodded enthusiastically. “I get what you mean, Rin-Rin! I got really hyped up after shows at the live house, but this is like all of those moments put into one. It’s cooler than cool!” 

“Wow, even though our set is over and we’re just taking a break, the crowd is still going strong!” Lisa remarked before setting her water bottle down and handing an extra to Yukina. Her voice dropped slightly as she added, “Even though I’m pretty worn out, I just feel… I don’t know how to describe it, but… it’s something along the lines of magical, I guess, but it goes deeper than that. Like when I finish writing a set of lyrics that I know I put my heart into.”

“Alive?” The teal-haired guitarist suggested. “Sitting in my room alone, and practicing my guitar for hours on end, sometimes in frustrating silence… music used to be rigid and dependable, not free nor flowing. But this, it surpasses everything else. The crowd, our music, ourselves, myself… it’s all so  _ alive _ . This moment, right now, and nothing else,” she remarked wistfully, as if seeing her previous self in her mind, and seeing how much she had changed for the better.

_ The crowd, our music, ourselves, myself… it’s all so alive. This moment, right now, and nothing else. _

Lisa was surprised to hear such levels of quiet awe and rare satisfaction in Sayo’s voice, but what surprised her the most was the unrestrained smile resting on her face, and the twinkle of her eyes, alight with passion and  _ joy _ .

“I agree. My entire life has been devoted to standing upon this stage, but no matter how many times I’ve imagined myself standing here… this moment is truly more wonderful than I could’ve ever imagined. Though I would have never imagined standing upon this stage with four other irreplaceable bandmates, as well as  _ friends,  _ that I care about as much as music itself,” the vocalist said in a warm, gentle voice that only those who were truly close to her would be lucky enough to hear.

“Y-Yukina!” Lisa couldn’t hold in her overflowing emotions anymore as they burst out in a river of tears. Without even unslinging her bass, the bassist ran towards her childhood friend and embraced her in a tight hug, sniffing and mumbling incoherent words along the lines of “I l-kcove nf, you, so, ngh, much!”

Under the bright spotlights in center stage, regardless of the tens of thousands of spectators watching, despite the fact that this magical moment would end soon- or maybe  _ because _ of it, the five members of a band that millions of people spoke of in awe and excitement around the world met each other in a warm, teary embrace, hugging each other as if to reassure themselves that this moment was real and they weren’t just dreaming.

They  _ were _ high school girls, but in many ways, they were much, much more. They had just proved to thousands of spectators and to themselves that even the most distant, unreachable dreams  _ could _ come true. They might ‘only’ be highschoolers, with what most people had dismissed as a silly goal that could never come true, but they had worked so hard and sacrificed so much. Late nights and hobbies given up, hours of practice that had resulted in sore arms, chipped fingernails, and hoarse voices- those had all hurt, but it was more than worth it in the end. 

The fuzzy light at the end of the tunnel- they had just reached it now, standing on that dream stage.

Maybe they didn’t know it, but their story had inspired hundreds more and thousands of others to believe in their own dreams, regardless of the others who laughed at them and told them that it would never happen, despite those who told them to give it up and start planning a more ‘realistic’ future.

Red eyes met violet, green eyes met grey, linked together by sharp, passionate yellow. The five nodded in unison, all traveling back to their humble beginnings and the winding path they had walked to get here in their minds.

Everything, even the pain, they all realized, had been necessary to stand upon this stage of their dreams. There had been plenty of moments where it had been a hard, uphill battle, but the scenery surrounding them had been so beautiful, the companions and friends they could confide in so kind, that just those two things gave them enough strength to continue on.

It started from a song unfinished to a dear friend’s sudden departure in which their bonds had grown and strengthened. Heartfelt, heavy words that were exchanged under the autumn rain, and unaddressed, growing problems resolved with earnest feelings that were once hidden, finally spoken and realized. A journey into new, unknown fantasy lands, complete with new experiences. From tearful moments from which one of Roselia’s greatest songs, Neo Aspect, emerged, and a cheerful summer spent relaxing in shimmering waters. Standoffs with Yukina’s steadfast pride against her rival, Ran, to a replay of Rinko’s early days- a prelude to where she was before she joined Roselia. The determination of Ako, the drummer of darkness, and the pride of the blue rose in which all the members of Roselia shared. From a noble rose bearing beautiful flowers, to a shining guide of light in the darkness. 

Roselia had come a long way. From the day Yukina found Sayo, someone who shared her ideals, and Lisa’s dedication for Roselia and her sudden decision to join. The talented young drummer, Ako, and her quiet yet determined friend, Rinko. To the coining of the name Roselia- a name that symbolizes deep desire, passion and achieving the impossible.

Somewhere between the time they had spent reminiscing of the journey they had taken together to stand here, the fans had joined together, each penlight a deep blue hue that waved back and forth. Radiating energy and life, they each chanted, “En-cor-e! En-cor-e! En-cor-e!” in wild synchrony.

They really had come a long way. They had achieved what others deemed the impossible today, but they still could go higher. Just because Roselia had achieved their first, main goal didn’t mean their mystical story ended now. Along the way, more goals, hopes, and dreams had emerged. In fact, this ‘ending’ was really just the beginning. Once the blue rose bloomed, its story would continue, the five writing their story down into myths and legend. It was eternal, never-ending; they would never die, in a sense. 

_ Blossoming fully, unto eternity, the bonds of the blue rose are beautiful when it blooms. It may seem like the end, but our story will begin once more. _

Releasing from the tight group hug they had just shared, each member of Roselia, each a noble, determined rose, wiped their tear-streaked faces and walked back into their positions onstage and picked back up their instruments. The crowd jumped onto their feet, screaming and cheering even louder. “En-cor-e! En-cor-e! En-cor-e!”

Each member of Roselia exchanging secret smiles with each other, Yukina nodded. “We will perform one last song for tonight…”

The scene faded into the dim night sky, but the thundering cheers and roar of applause still rang in Yukina’s ears, despite the event being more than a year ago. “It was so beautiful, wasn’t it?” Lisa asked in a hushed tone, perhaps still reliving the moment in her head as well.


	2. Blue Rose: Replay

Though Roselia had thrown a surprise party for Yukina that afternoon before practice (they didn’t get any practice done with the stray cats Rinko and Ako had gathered up as impromptu gifts), Lisa had waited until the sun had set and various stars shimmered in the dark sky before opening her curtain. Stepping out onto the balcony, she tapped her knuckles against the sliding glass door until Yukina emerged. 

“Lisa? Is there anything you need?” Yukina asked, hints of confusion and perhaps a bit of worry in her face as she leaned on the railing, tucking a stray strand of purple hair across her ear. 

“Sh! Come on Yukina, follow me! It’s your birthday and all, and I just wanted to say something to you in private,” Lisa replied. “Wait outside for me! I’ll be right there,” she said before running back into her room.

As soon as Lisa saw Yukina, she ran forwards and took her hand, briskly walking out into the quiet neighborhood. “Slow down, Lisa. Where are we going?” asked Yukina, all the more confused.

The two walked past empty, dim, streets, the night time silence occasionally broken by the sound of a car passing by. Though Yukina had a hint of where Lisa was taking her, she was still surprised when they rounded the final corner.

“Lisa… this is the park we used to go to as kids, wasn’t it?”

Lisa nodded, a small smile illuminated by the moonlight set on her face. “Yeah, it is.” She sat down on the swing set and with a bit of extra talking, Yukina did too. They both looked out at the dark play structure in peaceful silence, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off a plastic edge of a mini-house. “We used to always play there when we were kids, didn’t we?” A happy sigh. “I remember when you first sang to me there, and I would play along with that small tambourine. It was there I discovered my passion for music. And… I know this used to be a tough subject for you, but not anymore, huh? I guess that sort of proves how we’ve all grown. And each new passing birthday is like a year gone, but also a new year that starts. We’ve come so far, and I don’t plan to stop anytime soon. It’s sort of like the song lyrics you wrote, with Roselia being eternal and all that stuff. Sorry for going on and on, but… I never expected to be by your side as the bassist of Roselia, and as a person who others all around the world looked up to.” A light blush creeped into her cheeks as she said the last part.

“And, I’m sure that this goes for lots of other people too, but… Yukina, when we first started out, you were really inspiring, you know? You still are, especially how you’re so ambitious, but it was clear that you were serious about achieving your goals. And it wasn’t like others who might just talk about that, I could tell that you  _ would _ . Though I can’t lie, sometimes I doubted that… but that’s the thing! Remember back then, when I still couldn’t really fully accept myself as a member of Roselia? You always believed in me and supported me without a doubt.” Lisa’s blush darked a bit as her voice dropped a tone.

“Without you, I would’ve never stood on that stage or walked this path surrounded by such beautiful scenery, and met such kind people, either. You’re really inspiring, and I bet out there, there’s lots of other people who look up to you like Ako does! You know, as someone who’s cool, someone who’s not afraid to grasp her dreams, someone who knows exactly what she wants. That’s why I wanted to tell you…  _ thank you so much, Yukina _ . I don’t think even words can express how much I love you,” Lisa whispered, her voice giving out and cracking at the last sentence. Just like that day they stood together on that stage, Lisa stood up and took Yukina’s hand once more before sweeping her up in a warm hug, holding in tears of gratitude.

“I’m… glad, too. And… I don’t think I ever apologized. Back then, I was so focused on music that I ignored you, not even paying attention to your attempts to stay at my side and help me… I’m sorry, Lisa,” Yukina quietly said.

“No-”

Cutting her off, Yukina continued. “Some days, I doubted myself. Everything was clouded, dark. It hurt. But you were always there for me, the kindest person in the world, leading me forward… you shone, and still do shine like the sun, Lisa. So bright, warm, and strong, like a place I could always call home. Lisa, you taught me how to feel emotions that I struggled expressing. So much more emotions, each more warm and comforting than the last.

“ I agree with what you said- of how this day marks a year passing, but also, it marks a new year starting. We’ve both grown a lot, yes, but we will continue to reach greater heights. Together.”

“Y-Yukina…” Lisa buried her face into her treasured friend’s shoulder, holding her tightly. The two young adults held each other in a warm embrace, standing at the place where everything started; the same playground they spent their days together as kids, discovering and learning music. The moonlight lit up their dim figures, and from far away, they both almost looked like ancient statues locked together in eternal affection that drove away any painful, doubting thoughts.

Grey eyes met yellow- they didn’t need words to communicate their thoughts anymore. Together they declared to the night, hand-in-hand, “Let’s continue onwards on the path of our neverending dream, together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revue starlight-   
> I should've added a kiss scene to make this a certified Yukilisa story but writing romance is beyond me.


End file.
